Super Saiyan God (LOTSG)
& |similar=Ultimate Super Saiyan Godly Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Rosé Super Saiyan White Supreme Vampyre Ultimate Evolution}} Super Saiyan God, also known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue, is the result of a Saiyan infusing their Super Saiyan form with God Ki. Overview Appearance Kaestos called this form Super Saiyan God due to it looking exactly like his Super Saiyan form, but holding God Ki and blue hair. The form's aura is primarily a firey blue with yellow lightning occasionally popping up. Additionally, large "clumps" of energy appear in the aura at times. Power and Usage The power multiplication of this form is 100 times that of Saiyan Beyond God. Transferring Ki to someone while in this form can heal them without any technique as show when Kaestos transferred some of his Godly Ki to Gohan to save him from Freeza's attack. This has the added effect of granting God Ki to the recipient for a short time, and if a Saiyan is strong enough they might retain it. Kaestos attained this form during his training with Rum and first used it against Zero in his Ultimate Evolution; he managed to defeat his most hated foe after a brutal fight in Hell. At his strongest, Kaestos has a God Ki of 50 in this form. Goku and Vegeta first gained this form when training with Whis and used it during the fight against Gold Freeza. At that time they had a God Ki of 6, matching Goku's God Ki when he entered Saiyan God. The two eventually managed to defeat Golden Freeza. By the time of the tournament between Universe B and C the three increased their power, with Kaestos having a God Ki of 20 in this form and Goku and Vegeta having a God Ki of 7. During the conflict against Future Zamasu and Black, Goku had a God Ki of 8 in this form while Vegeta had a God Ki of 9 after training. Kaestos' power hadn't increased noticeably at that time. Goku Black's version of this form, Super Saiyan Rosé, increased his power to a God Ki of 8. Vegito had a God Ki of 200 in this transformation. Something noted by Goku, Vegeta, and Kaestos when they each had access to the form for some time was the usual level of power usable by the transformation vanished quickly and settled at a much lower level. At full power, Super Saiyan God gives a power multiplication of 400. Kaestos resolved to simply enter further transformations to regain the God Transformation's full power, since during his training with God ki he didn't have time to try and master the form, and never had the opportunity to do so later on. Vegeta was the first to attempt the process. Improvements Semi-Completed Super Saiyan God A state first accessed by Vegeta during the fight against Supreme Zamasu, this form allows the user to retain a greater amount of Super Saiyan God's true power. It granted him a power boost of 200x. This form requires intense concentration and advanced ki control to achieve, and if the user isn't careful they could die from an explosive vent of ki. Completed Super Saiyan God A hypothetical state that is as of yet unattained by any Saiyan, it would eliminate the need for Super Saiyan God 2 or 3, and multiple a Saiyan God's power by 400x without the ki drain of higher forms. Drawbacks *'Transcendent Aura -' This form can affect the world and people in it adversely if not properly controlled, but this usually isn't a problem as the transformation itself requires a great deal of Ki control. *'Advanced Ki-Control -' Somewhat of a drawback, this form requires near-perfect ki control to enter and almost impossibly precise ki control to fully master. *'Calm Mind -' The user is required to have a calm mind to enter the form; if experiencing intense rage it is nearly impossible to enter this transformation. *'Consecutive Use -' A flaw in this form was discovered during the Tournament between Universe 7(B) and 6 ©; if an individual hasn't gotten used to this form they will be unable to draw out more than 10% of its usual power after either a prolonged fight or the second time they enter it within a short duration. *'Power Loss -' The full power of Super Saiyan God only exists for a few seconds after the transformation. This flaw can be addressed three ways, through the higher Super Saiyan God states, sealing the power within oneself, or switching from Saiyan God to Super Saiyan God repeatedly and taking advantage of the burst of speed and strength, then switching back to Saiyan God. Trivia It is impossible to use a Kaio-ken or similar technique that boosts one's power more than x4 with Super Saiyan God. Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Super Saiyan Forms